My Slave
by SilverTomboy97
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, also known as the great Lord END, is a dangerous mafia that is adored and feared globally by others. Lucy Heartfilia is his slave but unknown to him, she has a secret, well two to be exact. While the mafia lord is struggling with a feeling inside him, the girl stands loyally by his side with one reason. Protecting him from... Though, can love blossom between them?
1. Chapter 1

**_Alright, first of all, I AM BACK FROM THE DEATH HUMANS! And secondly, I am so deeply sorry for my long absence, hiatus, - bows - and I try not to do it again. (keyword: TRY) Anyway, if you notice, I'm rewrite back the first chap of MS because I read it again and I think to myself, 'this thing doesn't sounds so right...' so yeah, that's why I ended/ up rewrite this chap, prolonging my absence on up dating MS. Anyway, enough with my babbling, let's start with the story now, shall we?_**

 **fairytail lover11 :** _thanks and I'm on it!_

 **Guest1 :** _Thanks!_

 **:** _Glad you love it and I'm on it now._

 **Guest2 :** _no problem!_

 **RosyTale16 :** _Thanks!_

 **Rin-Youki :** _I'm on it!_

 **amber101 :** _oooookaaayyyyyy... -chuckle- I'm just feeling doing like it..._

 **celistastar :** _I know I should continue this story because I love this story too. And thanks!_

 ** _And, that's all the reviews I received during my absence and without no further ado, this time for real, let's continue on with this story!_**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER ONE**_

" _Don't you know just who the hell I am? I'm Natsu Dragneel, the_ _ **END**_ _, and you little punk dare to steal away from me? I don't tolerate well with someone who tried to steal away something from me; so don't expect me to let you go so easily." the pink hair man says as he glares at the squirming girl as she tries to free her arm from his iron grip, at the same time glaring at him._

" _Do I look like I fucking care just who the hell are you? I don't even care if you're a freaking royalty either, you bastard!" the blonde hair girl screams and a tick mark grows on his temples. "Why you little…" Natsu pauses before he inhales a deep breathe and glares back at her. "What's your name?" he asks and the girl yelps when he tugs harshly upon her arm. "Gee, can't you be a little gentler?!" the girl says loudly and Natsu, being a short-temper man himself, just couldn't help himself but pulls out his gun and points it at her temple. The girl squeaks at that action, and all together stops struggling. Natsu smirks at that. "So, your name?" he asks once again and she gulps._

" _It's… Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia," she says slowly and he nods, satisfied by that. "So, basically, you only have two options which are," he pauses as he tugs the girl closer to him, his warm breathe hitting her cold skin and dirty skin. "Do you want to die or do you want to be my slave; avoiding the death?" Natsu asks and Lucy glances at him, before she shudders. "Look, I'm sorry that I tried to snatch your damn wallet - though I wonder who in their right mind would a thousand bucks into a wallet. – but, I'm way too young to die on the street so yeah, I'll be your slave or, whatever it is," Lucy says with small pout and Natsu smirks._

" _If that so, then…" he pauses as he turns around and slams Lucy onto the wall, trapping her with no escapes. "Lucy Heartfilia, as your punishment for trying to snatch away my wallet, you'll be my slave till I think you're forgiven. Understand?" he asks and with a shudder, the girl nods._

" _And, oh yeah, welcome to Fairy Tail then, my dear slave,"_

* * *

Standing behind the velvet crimson curtain is no other than Natsu Dragneel, also known as Lord END, the most fearsome mafia lord the world ever known of. The man stands silently behind the curtain, his dark green emerald onyx eyes that held a hint of crimson are staring through the slight opening of the curtain at the sight of a blonde hair girl greeting a raven hair man and blue hair woman. He tightens his grip upon the velvet curtain, his fist clenches and his teeth grits as he glares at the raven hair man and the blonde hair girl hugging each other.

Feeling suddenly nauseous by what he had seen, he closes the curtain back and immediately heads back towards his leather chair. He couldn't help but lets the anger seeps into him like lava, heating his whole body up as he glares slams his fist against the black tinted glass of his large table. He knows there's actually nothing going on between those two, the hug they shared is merely a friendly notion and the raven hair man also is happily married to the blue hair woman next to him but, he just couldn't help but to feel… _angry_ about that.

He wonders, what's wrong with him that the blonde hair girl decided to treat him differently from the others? Didn't she suppose to treat him more than she treats the others? Doesn't he deserve more affection from her?

He's her master God damn it!

He wonders if this is jealousy he's- Okay, hold a minute there.

Jealousy?

Him?

No, that is ridiculous? Why would he feel jealous of that? It doesn't make any sense! He's END for goodness' sake and jealousy never existed in his life vocabulary! So, it is impossible for him to feel jealous of something… so… not making any sense! He couldn't be jealous just because he has nothing to be jealous of!

He has all the money, associates and women in the world to please him so, yeah, if anyone who should be jealous, it should be them! And not him!

But, truthfully, he knows deep down, he doesn't really need those things because the one thing he truly wants was what he could hardly has.

Besides, what else would resides in him when he sees how affectionate Lucy is towards the others, but not him?

As he continuously to ponder deeper into his thoughts, Lucy stands in front of him, eyebrows raise as she tilts her head at seeing her _too_ deep in though master.

"Master…?" she calls out for him and it immediately snaps him out of his daze as he looks at the blonde hair girl in front of him. Despite the blankness and the coldness his face display towards the public, his eyes soften at the sight of her. Natsu sighs before he motions her to continue. "Umm, Gray and Juvia are here to see you. They're waiting for you outside the office, do you want me to call them in?" she asks, her fingers playing with the hem of her frilly white apron that she has tied around her waist, her dark brown eyes look at him shyly.

She looks down at her feet, staring at the crimson carpeted floor beneath her after finishing her words. She hears the chair Natsu sat is being moved and the next thing she knows, Natsu has her leans against his table, his lips just millimeters away from hers. "Let them wait for a little longer… _Luce_... Why don't we spend some time alone for a while?" he asks and Lucy looks at him, surprised by his words before she looks away. "But, Gray and Juvia-" she stops with a squeal when Natsu grips upon her arm, tightly, and pulls her closer to him. "Why would you think about the others when you're with me?" he asks, his voice lows with growls escaping the back of his throat as he glares at her. Lucy winces when his nails start to bury into her flesh. "Master…" she whimpers and Natsu growls. "Right, I'm _your_ master so you _need_ to obey me. Remember, you're _only_ my slave so I own you! I own your life _and_ your body!" he says coldly and something snaps in her.

Bangs covering her upper face, her body slightly trembling before slowly, she grips on his wrist and slowly, pulling his hand away from her. She looks at him; her eyes narrow down, before she snarls at him. "Yes, I _indeed do_ realize I am merely your slave and probably, that'll be the only mistake I ever made in my entire life." she pauses before she shakes her head. "No, the only mistake I made is the day I met you and tried to snatch your damn wallet from you. I'll regret that forever for my _entire_ life," for some reason, hearing her coldness and her uttering those words hurts him more than a thousand knives stabbing his heart can. "If you can excuse me, _master,_ " he winces at her coldness, "I'll be calling for Gray and Juvia because I'm sure; their presences will erase your uneasiness against my existence," she says and before he could call her back to him as she slips passed his grasp, she is gone and the door is slammed shuts once again.

"Argh! Damn it!" he shouts as he throws a glass archer against the wall and ignores as the glass break apart, creating particles of broken glasses. He hears the door is being opened once again and he turns around to see Lucy opens the door. He ignores the cold look she sends him as he looks at him but scowls when Gray and Juvia enter the room. He watches Lucy saying something to him and both of them just nod before she walks away from them. Their eyes met for a moment before the closed door stands between them once again.

Natsu sighs before he scowls, looking at the amused Gray – after him seeing the broken glass by the wall – and an annoyed Juvia.

* * *

 ** _And that's it! How do you think about this new chapter one? I hope it's better than the original one of that it was on par with it. Anyway, I just remembered how I HATE humans-trafficking so that's why I changed the earlier paragraph, about how Lucy gets herself into being Natsu's slave, or maid, whatever you guys wanna say. And... what do you think about this Natsu? Do you think he's jealous about what he had seen earlier? -chuckles- Anyway, as usual, please review and for new readers, or those who used to read this before but forgot, please review, favorite and follow My Slave, okay?_**

 ** _And sorry for any misspelled and grammar errors I have committed._**

 ** _Once again my dear readers, and friends,_**

 ** _\- Silver out!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I want to post it in a week or so after I changed the first chap but i think to myself, they're gonna kill me. So yeah, chapter two for your appetite. Okay, that sounds both weird and silly in my head.**_

 _ **P/S: who had read the latest and final chap of Fairy Tail manga 545? WHYYYYY?! you'll understand if you read it.**_

 _ **Roll it!**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER TWO**_

When Lucy footsteps finally gone from the hallway, Natsu sits back on his leather chair, resting his arms against the armrest before looking at the Fullbuster couple. "So, what are your reason for coming here today Gray, Juvia?" Gray glances at his wife next to him, whom currently is looking away from both men; _especially_ Natsu, before he sighs. He pulls out three files from his coat, two black files and one red file, before placing them all on top of the black glasses table.

Natsu looks at all those files, noting the colors of the files being shown and to be honest, he is quiet surprise to see a red file, one file that hasn't been used for quiet awhile and whenever there's a red file, it means, it's connected to something _clearly_ means personal stuffs to any of them and latest investigation. So yeah, he is quiet surprise to see a red file – since each file color held their respective meaning behind it. "What are all these files are about Gray?" Natsu asks and Gray clears his throat before he looks back at Natsu. "These files contain our latest information about Tartaros," Gray says and Natsu nods at that. "Well, that's good news I'm supposed. So, Gray, enlighten me about your investigation," Natsu says as he picks up the first file that marks ' _Recruits T'_ , and once again, Gray clears his throat, before continues. "Well, as you read the Recruits T's file, the number of Tartaros' members have been increased a lot in the past couple of years and seeing the numbers of Tartaros keeps growing would have anyone piss in their pants – but for sure, not Fairy Tail's – but when we investigated deeper, we found out that the reason of their massive recruiting is because to cover up the loss numbers of their members." Gray says and Natsu nods. "I see, so, what you're saying is, Kyouka's death on the other day is not just by a coincidence?" he asks, more like saying, and Gray nods. "Exactly, now, if you turn on page 20, you'll find the reason behind their decreasing number."

And turn to page 20 he did and he raises his eyebrow in questions. " _The Phantom Killer_? The one who is on a killing spree in all areas, you mean? For the past two years?" he says slowly as he looks at Gray. The raven hair guy nods before continues, "Correct, the infamous Phantom Killer," Gray pauses, gathering some thoughts before continues, "We, at first, thought that she or he would have nothing to do with the decreasing number of Tartaros and since of the victims most kills are at Tartaros or near Tartaros' areas, we thought it might be Tartaros' doing. God's forbidden if we don't know how disgusting Tartaros is," Gray says with a sneer and Natsu only nods in agreement. "And?" he asks as his hand sometimes flips around the pages to read about this infamous Phantom Killer. "But when we realizes most; no, all the victims are either an associate of Tartaros, directly or indirectly, and Tartaros' members its own, and not to mention, not a trail were _ever_ left behind the crime scene – not even a trace of it -, all of us click dots by dots before, boom, all connects to this Phantom Killer." Gray says and Natsu nods. As he scans the pages, he notices something else, nothing that has a connection to this Phantom Killer – or so he think.

"So Gray, I can understand about this Phantom Killer, though I don't quiet see what her or his roles in this shit, but, I'm supposed you forgot to mention about, I don't know, someone named _Zodiac_?" Natsu asks as he skims the name, a kind of similarity comes to him from the name.

As if awakes from a daze, Gray jolts on his seat, causing Juvia to glance at him worriedly before she looks away – once she finds out her husband is only over reacting or simply snaps out for his stupid daze. "Damn, I knew I was forgetting something there. Thanks for reminding me boss," the raven hair guy says and Natsu huffs in response. "Alright, now that you mention it, Zodiac-" Gray stops for a while when a knock is heard from the door of Natsu's office and Natsu couldn't help but groans in annoyance. "Enter," he says and with that, the door opens and a man with slick brown hair enters, with a tray of Chinese porcelain cups and a teapot, "I'm sorry for this interruption Mr. Dragneel but Lucy asked to me to send some tea here. I hope I don't bother you much," the butler says smoothly and Natsu looks at him, annoyance written all over his face for his interruption – but mostly from the reason Lucy sends this man to send the tea instead of doing it herself thus avoiding meeting him; but no one needs to know that - before he nods with a grunt. The butler nods before he places the cups on top of the black glass table and pours some tea into the cups and places the teapot in the middle of the table. "Forgive once again Mr. Dragneel, but now, I'll be taking my leave," the butler says before he walks out from the room, and closes the door shuts.

Natsu glares at the closed door before he looks back at Gray, who seems amused for some reasons. "What have you amused Gray?" Natsu asks and Gray chuckles before he shakes his head, before he takes a sip of the lukewarm tea, "Nothing," he says and Natsu hums, unconvinced by his answer but choose to ignore it, "Then continue what you're saying earlier Gray," Natsu says and Gray nods. "Yes boss. Okay, so, before the earlier interruption, Zodiac is another person we find out when we were searching up on Tartaros." he says and Natsu raises an eyebrow as he closes the file in his hands. "I see. Then tell me, how this Zodiac person connects to Tartaros? What did this person's role in the damn Tartaros?" Natsu asks, a snarl forms on his lips.

"Relax boss, before we're going any further, why don't you open the next file?" Gray asks, pointing at the other black file, marks as _'T Info'_ and Natsu takes it without further ado. Gray watches patiently as Natsu flips one by one the pages in the file, a smirk come upon his face at seeing the amused face the Fairy Tail's leader is wearing. "This is… _marvelous_. You guys did dig into a goldmine and for that, good job guys," having him congratulating them is one thing and seeing Natsu sporting a small smile? It was no wonder Gray blushes (not in the way your weird mind would've thought) and even Juvia who ignores the whole situation slightly blushes at hearing their usual cold and strict boss compliments them. Natsu looks at his blushing – albeit slightly – minions and nakamas before he continues inspecting the files. "Debt collection, addresses of each member, their drugs factories, ships, _all of their secrets_ are in our hands." Natsu looks at them, the file in his hand back on the table. "Tell me, how you guys achieve this," he asks and Gray sighs, "That's when Zodiac comes in," he says and Natsu nods, although his eyes still glint with satisfaction because either way, they have something about Tartaros and it makes way to destroy Tartaros brighter.

"Zodiac?" "Yeah, Zodiac. It was, if I remember correctly, last month, when an e-mail from some anonymous e-mailer sends us some information about Tartaros. We thought it must have been Tartaros' trick to injects virus or RAT or some spying shits into our computer and both Levy and Freed work out their asses to inspect the anonymous e-mailer, but seems like she or he was smarter than our two combo that it tired them out before we decided to open up the e-mail, in some other laptop of course. When we open the e-mail, it was like a fucking rainbow flying above our heads when we saw all the information about Tartaros - associates, debts and some other shits. It was the first and last e-mail she or he sent but he or she introduces himself or herself as Zodiac, and that's all. But, I have to say that the information is not only send to our hands since I got calls from Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heels, all of out associates that they had received the same e-mail from the same e-mailer that called himself or herself Zodiac. And with the news of how the cops are busting a lot of Tartaros hideouts and factories and some other stuff, it seems like, Zodiac sends some e-mails to the cops either. And, I'm with no doubt, said that Tartaros and all their associates got the same e-mail to because Erza and Jellal told us that Tartaros are buying new soft wares when they were spying on them couple of weeks ago." Gray finishes, before he sips on the cup of tea before him, feeling his throat a little bit of dried.

Natsu nods, still satisfied with the information he received.

"So, did any of you do a little background check on this Phantom Killer and Zodiac? Any chance they might be related or simply, a same person disguising as two different personas?" Natsu asks and Gray nods. "We did but not avail, like the name; Phantom Killer and as what the e-mailer called himself or herself Zodiac, quiet unreachable for any of us," Gray says and Natsu nods. "Hmm, anyway, should we worry about these two?" he asks and Gray shakes his head. "All of us think; no, we shouldn't be worry about them. The Phantom Killer, despite he or she did kill around our and our allies' areas, those victims are usually a Tartaros or direct or indirect associates of Tartaros. So, no, we don't have to worry about either Phantom Killer or Zodiac - I doubt he or she is a threat because Zodiac only sent one e-mail and that also the last one. But I'm supposed, if Zodiac strikes again, it might be something connected to Tartaros or their associates. And Phantom Killer, she or he seems to be grudging on Tartaros so I'm supposed whoever this Phantom Killer is, she or he is on our side, and same goes to Zodiac, I'm supposed." Gray says and Natsu nods.

"How about the red file? It has been… awhile since I last seen it," Natsu says as he stares at red file in front of him. The last time they used red file is the day when Zeref – Natsu shrugs off the memories away before he looks at Gray. "I think, you better look at it yourself boss," he says and Natsu looks at him, before he grabs the red file. As he reads the first sentence of the page, his fingers tremble as his eyes widen.

" _C-Celestial_?" the words come out from his lips and both Fullbusters flinch, not because of bad memories, but because of good memories that come along and the people that they oath to always remember and love. Natsu puts back the file back on the table, before looking at Gray, his eyes bewildered. "Gray, you _have_ to be kidding me," Natsu says and Gray sighs, facing his wife with a concern look. Juvia looks at Natsu, despites herself still is annoyed at him for upsetting Lucy, she still understands the reaction coming from him because hell; when they heard about the name they haven't heard for years, they literally freak out. "Natsu," softly, Juvia calls out for him, looking at him, her hands grips her husband's hand. "I knew it has been almost two decades and believe us, all of us are still hard to believe it too but, what you about to read might surprise you," Juvia says and Natsu looks at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean by that?" he asks and Juvia sighs.

"One of the reasons Tartaros has been so active lately is because they're going to recruit the Celestial into their little group," Juvia says and Natsu snorts. "That's ridiculous, they promised in front of Mama Anna unless she or _her_ is there to lead them, they won't _ever_ come back into the underworld ever again and we all know how true to their words they are." Natsu says with a snarl and Juvia sighs.

"It's true but, Tartaros find other way," Juvia says and feeling suddenly anxious, Natsu looks at the blue hair woman nervously.

"What… what do you mean by that?" he asks and Juvia sighs, looking at Gray for some moral support. Gray nods and she smiles at him, before looking back at Natsu.

"You know what I mean Natsu," she says, seriousness in her voice and Natsu looks away.

"It can't be true though, because she… she _died_ in front of me!" Natsu says, his breathing getting hectic as his eyes get bewildered.

"Natsu… she… she's still alive! Ashley _still_ alive and if we don't get her before Tartaros, she'll be lost… _again…_ "

* * *

Natsu sits on his chair, a glass of whiskey on his hand as he stares into the darkness. He watches how the ice cubes inside the whiskey bumps into each other, creating a 'clinking' sounds before what Juvia – the Fullbuster couple have gone to the base for something after they said goodbyes to Lucy, who is still currently sulking against him -says come crashing back, like bullet into his gut.

" _Natsu… she… she's still alive! Ashley_ still _alive and if we don't get her before Tartaros, she'll be lost…_ again _…"_

Ashley Lactvia, a girl with the most captivating golden blonde hair that she always loves to tie into a side tail, always wearing cute sundresses and her eyes, it looks so tasty, like hot cocoa and always, when they were both still a child, he was lost in her presence.

Although he is daydreaming about his cute Ashley, a vision of Lucy came out of nowhere. How he always lost into her eyes, how he loves the way she gets sassy on him - even though he is _her master_ \- and how cute she is when she is angry. That's _his Lucy._ When he caught her trying to steal his wallet, he has thought she looks almost like Ashley as he stared into the depth of her dark brown eyes. He doesn't know why but he guess it was his ego jumping – and his instinct – to action as he immediately declared her as his slave and she doesn't have any option but to obey him – he points a gun to her head that time so yeah, she _really_ doesn't has any choice. As Lucy stays with him after the snatching incident, he sometimes would thought that Lucy is Ashley but then, Ashley isn't sassy, she always so sweet and kind and has a beautiful temper. She never throws a tantrum and albeit being a lot embarrassing, she always makes him a flowers crown. Although for her, he'll do anything, just _anything_.

And Lucy… he don't even know where to start. Despite being his slave, she is so damn sassy, always throw a tantrum and when she throws a tantrum, it was like fighting an eight years old kid! He swears that if he doesn't get to asylum now, he'll be there sooner or later. Ashley is different from Lucy and Lucy is so different from Ashley. Sure, sometimes Natsu sees Ashley in Lucy, but it just for a while because the next thing he knew, she'll be whining or complaining either how dusty wherever they are or how cold the place is, or simply just about anything.

He still wonders why he hasn't pulled the trigger yet.

But he knew the answer.

Ashley is his past and Lucy – even though she is a total different from Ashley and a pain in the ass – is his future.

And even if it's true Ashley is still alive, he knew it would always been childhood love between them because Lucy…

 _Has him intertwined around her fingers like a puppet master, despite her not knowing it._

* * *

 ** _And that's... it! Chapter two! So, what do you guys think? I hope it's okay..._**

 ** _Anyway, can any of you guess who is Phantom Killer and Zodiac? If you do guess correctly, you are a freaking mind-reader! )0o0(_**

 ** _Anyway, forgive my misspelled and grammar errors... and, WHYYYY?!_**

 ** _please review me your thoughts though._**

 ** _And I'm out,_**

 ** _-Silver_**

 ** _Homework..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yo my lovely readers! I am finally rise back from the death! -dun dun dunnnn- Sorry, I just have to say that stuffs since I'm being stressed out by my final exam... Urghhh, i want to cry my eyes out right now! Anyway, when was the last time since I last up dated this little piece of story? MONTHS AGO, I KNOW! TT^TT  
**_

 _ **I don't mean to make you guys wait for so long but it just, author block was catching up on me, again -roll eyes- and I'm kinda lost the mood to write any NaLu fanfics ever since Fairy Tail has ended and since I discovered... something... I'm not telling you guys though. ;p**_

 **Guest :** _Awww, I love you too reader, guest, whoever you may be! And thanks for the compliment too! I am so sorry for this late (I mean REALLY late update) and I hope you will be satisfied with this chap, okay? And no, I still don't forget about Vampire but, I'm still reconsidering about the chap though, I'm still somehow dissatisfied with what have I done so, it might take a while till i update the next V chap. And, I'm not telling you yet if your guesses is true or not so, you just have to wait and see~~~  
_

 **sofsof2015 :** _like i told you on the last PM, I AM WEARING A FREAKING ALUMINUM HAT RIGHT NOW!_ **  
**

 **The Zodiac Queen :** _Yo, my friend! How are you? And thanks for the compliment and for reading this, again. And i finally up date! See...? Yay for me! And i'll try keeping up with that although I can't assure you of that. I feel like crying...! TT^TT_ **  
**

 ** _Welp, that's all for the reviewes and thanks again for reviewing guys! Totally meant a lot to me, honest. Anyway, without further delay, let's go on with this story, shall we?_**

 ** _ANd, roll it! YOSH HAPPY READING GUYS!_**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER THREE**_

A sigh escaped her lips as her cold dark brown eyes stared blankly at the door in front of her, with a silver tray –filled with a few toasts, a medium size bowl filled with hot peppered seasoned scramble eggs, a plate filled with a few stripes of bacons and sausages and to finished it, a cup of tea with a small pot– in her hands before slowly, she knocked the door a few times. She could hear a muffled 'Come in' coming from the inside of the room and she sighed once again before she silently opened the door.

"Master, I bring your breakfast." Lucy said softly, almost timidly, as she poked her head inside the room. Natsu, whom was currently buttoning his crimson button up shirt, glanced at his blonde slave/personal maid and he nodded in response, silently gesturing her to come in. Lucy entered the room, gently closed the door behind her while balancing the tray with her other hand, before she walked towards a coffee table that was placed near the large window with a few single seat surrounded the carved wood table. She placed the tray on the said table before she turned around, facing her master, her hands clasped behind her.

"Anything else Master?" the blonde asked and Natsu looked at the girl for a while, before he shook his head. "Umm, so far, you're free to go." Natsu said and the girl nodded. "Okay, if you said so Master, though I'll be coming back in an hour or so to gather back the dishes. See you later Master." Lucy said before she walked towards the door. Although, when she walked passed the pinkette, he suddenly grabbed her by her elbow, abruptly stopping her from her exit. Lucy looked up at the tall man, her head tilted to the side, wondering about what's going on. "Master…?" Lucy asked softly and Natsu sighed before he let go of her elbow and walked towards his bed, not before gesturing her to follow him.

She followed him without a question, which he silently thankful for that, before he sat on the edge of his bed and opened the drawer of his nightstand. Lucy peered closely next to him out of curiosity, causing the edge of his lips to twitch upwards –although not out of annoyance, in fact far from that– before he pulled out an old looking book, the hardcover seemed almost worn out from time, and he extended the said book towards the blonde, whom he realized was looking at the book with sparkly eyes. Natsu almost smirked at that if he did not remember to hold up his cold stance by the moment.

"Here, this is for you." the mafia lord said and Lucy looked at him with hesitation in her eyes. Natsu frowned at that look, and couldn't help but asked what's wrong with her. "Umm, are you sure about giving me this book Master?" Lucy asked and he raised an eyebrow, questioningly as he wondered what was stopping her this time. Usually, she would just grabbed the book he gave her in the past, without hesitation either so, what's stopping her now? "Well, what's wrong now slave? Usually you aren't this hesitate to grab any book I gave to you before." Natsu said and his heart warmed up a bit at the sight of faint pink blush on her cheeks as the girl fidgeted with her fingers. "Well, before this, you aren't mad but last week, when Gray and Juvia were here, you were angry at me so, you know, I'm just wondering…" she trailed off without finishing her words, but Natsu heard enough. The man sighed as he stood up from his seating and hovered his tall body over Lucy's smaller stance, before pushing the book towards her. "Okay, I get it what you're trying to say and honestly, last week something was up and I'm mad because of it, _not_ because of you, get it?" he lied as he stared into the depth of Lucy's dark brown eyes. "So, don't mind about last week, okay? I'm not mad at you, at all." Natsu said and Lucy looked down at her feet, a small, gentle smile graced her feature before she looked at Natsu.

"O-Okay, if you said so Mas-Master…" Lucy said almost timidly before she took the book in her hands and felt his heart warmed up at that look but wouldn't admit even if his life depend on it. He let out a few coughs as he took a few steps back. "Okay, that's all that I want to say, you may go now… Lucy." Natsu said as he looked at her with a cool face and Lucy smiled as she looked at him and with a nod. "Okay Master, I'll be back in an hour then. I'll see you then Master," Lucy said as she hugged the thick, worn out book in her arms and pressed against her chest, her eyes sparkled in giddiness of receiving a new book to read.

Natsu watched each step she took as she walked towards the door and sighed when the door closed behind the petite slave/maid. He ran his fingers through the thick pink locks of his before he continued on buttoning his crimson button up shirt, only leaving the top two buttons open as he walked towards the wooden coffee table located near the big window. As he sat on one of the chairs, he slowly ate his breakfast as he stared at scenery outside the mansion of his, which only consisting a green field with a small wood nearby.

In front of Natsu's bedroom, Lucy leaned against the door, a soft smile graced her face as she hugged still the book Natsu had gifted her just now. Although, her smile soon faded away as she stood up straight, the book fell by her side as she reached for her phone that was hidden in the pocket of her apron that went along with her maid uniform. There was a notification when she switched on her phone and after she unlocked the phone, she read the message that being sent to her.

And she cursed.

* * *

 ** _And that's all for now kids._**

 ** _Kinda short isn't but seriously, I can't figure out what else to write into this. And, what do you think actually going on? What message did Lucy received and is she not who we thought she is? Nope, just kidding! Just wait for the answers! Anyway, I'm so sorry for any misspelled and grammar errors and as you know, ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE!_**

 ** _And, that's all folks!_**

 ** _See'ya later then on the next up date!_**

 ** _-Silver_**

 ** _P/S: Sorry for the haste guys, it just I'm super busy and I really need to study for my exam tomorrow. I don't know when else will I up date so, just a reminder, my stories will probably be on hiatus till further notice! again, SORRY GUYS. -BOW-_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Helllooooooooooo my readers! I am sorry for leaving you guys for so long and sorry for deleting LYMA and RM? but, i couldn't take it anymore. Looking at the two stories that i knew would never be done for, totally made me wanna cry my eyes out and feel the sorrow of disappointment. (if that even a phrase;p) Anyway, this would be one of the few chaps i managed to scrap from the deep brain of mine because hey, this year, as i said in my profile, will be SUPER DUPER busy with load of works, studies and other stuffs connecting to MORE studies! so yeah..._**

 **FlameDragonHime :** _Miss FlameDragonHime, if you wanted to know what I had discovered, why don't you go check up on my favorite list stories in my profile and found out the difference? I hope you're not shocked from the discovery! It's enough that is only me whom so shocked by it..._ **  
**

 **Celistastar :** _Dude, my wing man, yo! And thanks for loving this little fanfic girl! And yeah, I will ace my exam, mark my words on that! And, i know, stuffs like that happens to all people you know. And aww... thanks... You're my fav author too!_ **  
**

 **sofsof2015** : _I was excited i up dated last year too man, till i didn't. so not cool of me right but... school is calling...! i hate and love school all at the same time right now... -grumble- and dude, how... how did you... urgh! I'm just trying to give on a mysterious vibe in here but you're so like Edogawa Conan/Shinichi Kudo from Detective Conan whom can crack a mystery piece of cake... -pouting- -while crying tears of river!-_ **  
**

 **dogsrcool5 :** _will do man, will do. once i get all my shits done this year! -crack knuckles-_ **  
**

 **Nalu Nalu Nalu :** _thanks! XD_ **  
**

 **Lila Arazona :** _Everyone needed answers and as for this... new chap, here i come! -running before tripping on my own feet- Ouch! -starts cursing- curse you land! curse you stone! curse you leg! curse you tree! curse you grass! curse you-! -finger pointing at a cute lil' kitten- I can't curse you kitten!  
_

 ** _Well, that's my ramble for the day and... before we started... thanks for still sticking up with me till now! thanks you!_**

 ** _Also, i wanna thanks a special author here, Celistastar for being my beta reader. Give her a big applause folks!_**

 ** _Now, start reading!_**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER FOUR_**

Night had long gone and it was already midnight, the streets were silent and the road barely had cars passing through. Alleyways were swallowed whole by a black void. The wind whispering softly as they blew through the darkness, as if beckoning unfortunate, naive souls to step inside the darkness.

Magnolia was as silent and cold as ever.

Loke Leo walked though the empty street, empty-handed except for the suitcase he carried along with him, his sunglasses clipped in the top of the left chest pocket of his coat, as he whistled along the way nonchalantly.

The ginger haired man came to a stop in the dark and silent park, an ominous breez danced through the branches and leaves of the trees, making them rustle and bow to its will. Creating dark shadows that swayed and danced along with them. The atmosphere was creepy to say the least, especially with how silent the night was that not even the sound of crickets were heard nearby.

At a bench near the small lake of the park, with nothing except the company of a dimly lightened lamppost next to him and the sounds of crickets singing. Not even the moon and the stars could lit the darkness that surrounded him.

He twisted his left arm to gaze down at his wristwatch, noting that it was already one in the morning, before he was startled by the sudden appearance of a dark, hooded person that was clearly not there before. Loke laughed nervously before he snorted.

"Damn, can't you not do that every time we met?" the man asked humorously. The figure just stood there silently, but Loke could catch them rolling their eyes, an amused smirk on their face, and the man smiled.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for asking you to meet me, especially this late, but remember the material you asked for about T?" Loke asked and the figure nodded in respond. Loke gestured the suitcase in hand, handing it over to the figure. "This is all we could gather in such short notice. I hope it would suffice." the ginger haired man explained, as the suitcase swapped owners. The hooded person looked at the suitcase for a moment, as if debating something, before they looked back at Loke. And, in a sudden movement, they threw their self at him, and the force behind it made Loke stumble a little, almost toppling over along his attacker, before he regained his footing and calmed down. He smiled softly, gently patting their back.

"There, there, it's okay…" Loke said softly, causing them to tighten their grip on him.

"Thanks you," they whispered in a soft, monotone voice. A second later, the warmth disappeared along with the figure. Loke sighed, smiling softly, gazing at the empty spot where the mysterious figure had once stood by, before he turned away, hands in his pants pocket, and walked away from the meeting spot.

"See'ya later… _Celest_ ,"

* * *

Lucy stifled a yawn as she woke up from her slumber. Her eyes slowly opened in a dazed motion as she pushed her self up from the comfortable bed to a sitting position. She glanced all around her small and neat room, before jumping off the bed to start off her morning routine as usual.

The girl just finished wearing her maid uniform, tying the apron behind her back, all the while mentally cursing Natsu for how uncomfortably short the skirt of the uniform was, she wasn't exactly glad that she had to parade around in such short clothing, and she almost cursed loudly when she heard a knock on her door. "Coming~" she called out to whoever it was behind the door, as she pulled on her flat black shoes and brushed any wrinkles from the skirt, she rushed towards the door.

She twisted the knob, pulling the door open. There, stood in front of the door a petite maid with black hair and violet eyes, fidgeting with her fingers as she looked downwards on the crimson carpeted floor beneath her.

"Ah, Ms… Ms. Lucy, Mr. Dragneel asked for your presence in his room, immediately. " the petite maid said and Lucy sighed, it's too early for her to meet that man, but oh well. "Oh, really…? Hmm, okay then. I'll be there in a sec. You can go now Lea." Lucy said and the petite maid nodded before she walked away, more like ran away, from Lucy. The blonde woman sighed at that, stepping out of her room, before she closed the door and walked towards Natsu's room.

When she was in front of the door, she paused for a minute to take a deep breathe and knocked on the door. A muffled 'Come in,' was her cue she could enter.

Slowly and carefully, the woman opened the door, her head popped inside the room first, only to be greeted by Natsu already dressed in his crimson buttoned up and black slacks, his coat still on top of the golden edged and black silk mattress king sized bed.

She noticed the man had a scowl on his face and she gulped. She really hoped she was not in trouble because for goodness' sake, she had done nothing wrong — according to her memories— yesterday! Cautiously, with the stealth of a cat, she entered the room and slowly closing the door behind her.

"Umm, Master, what can I help you with?" Lucy asked and Natsu gave her a side glance before resuming his work on fixing his tie again.

"Something came up in my company and I'm going to be there for the whole day and won't be able to make it back till late this night, probably by midnight." Natsu explained, and all Lucy could do was nod, still not understanding where this conversation was leading to.

"Uhh, do you want me to come along with you, Master?" Lucy asked, almost innocently as she stared at Natsu, who walked towards his bed and shrugged on his coat after he finished tying his black tie over.

"No need for that, Lucy. I just thought it will do good to inform you about that. Besides, what could you do at the company anyway?" He questioned as he fixed his coat to fit snuggly on him. "Considering you have neither clear knowledge nor experience on how to handle a company, much less paper works, which I'm sure would be a lot and very confidential, it's pretty wasteful to bring you along." Natsu said and Lucy had to bite her tongue to not protest against Natsu's claim, and that she knew how to handle some damn paper works. She used to work as a secretary for some company that she didn't give a flying fuck to remember, before she quitted —or did she get fired?— due to some asshat trying to get into her pants, a.k.a. her freaking perverted old boss.

The blonde girl sighed before she bobbed her head up and down. "Noted Master. If that is all, I'll be doing the house chores for the day." Lucy sighed and Natsu only gave her a grunt of acknowledging her words.

"If that's all you need to say to me Master, may I go now?" Lucy asked and Natsu looked at her, looking as if he was contemplating something —she hoped he didn't think over about bringing her to the company with him because she had better things to do than babysit her boss— before he shook his head, putting on a blank mask on his face.

He was good at concealing his emotions and thoughts.

"Yes, you may go now." the pink hair man said, and with a perfected 45 degree bow, Lucy exited the room, sighing in relief along the way. Finally, out of that suffocating room and tense atmosphere.

Natsu watched as the door closed behind the slave, before he sighed. He looked at his wristwatch, and seeing that it was already passed 7:30 a.m, he was probably going to eat breakfast at the nearby coffee shop near his company building, it seemed.

He wanted to bring Lucy along with him to the company, but he didn't want any of his workers — especially male workers — to surround his slave, and ask her unnecessary questions. Besides, he also needed to keep her hidden from the society about her status of being his —as his slave/maid, he didn't care because she was still rightfully his— in order to keep her safe from being targeted by those who envied him or had a grudge against him.

He walked towards the nightstand near his bed, and opened the single drawer. He took out an old silver locket with the shape of a fairy with a tail, the symbol of his little Mafia group, and also, the locket Ashley had given him years ago, a gift which he kept very close to himself, and his heart.

The pink haired boss caressed the locket gently, suddenly feeling nostalgic, before he slipped the necklace around his neck and hid it beneath his buttoned up shirt. And with that, he was ready to face the day.

* * *

In an expensive French cuisine restaurant, an old man in his 60s was having an exquisite dinner with a beautiful woman that was young enough to be his daughter, or his granddaughter even.

Both of them were quite oblivious to their surrounding as they were too observe in their dinner while giving one another some sneaky, teasing touches, interpreting the events that would take place later in the night, behind closed doors.

Suddenly, a blonde haired man wearing a thin black framed glasses and the restaurant's waiter uniform, come towards their table with a charming smile on his face.

"Sir, Miss, would you like another glass of champagne? Or perhaps, you would like to look through the selection of the finest wine our restaurant has to offer?" The man asked, his voice has a faint French accent. The old man chuckled before he gestured the waiter to pour them some more champagne and told the waiter to specifically filled his glass to the brim.

The young man smiled forcefully at his customer, a careful, mastered mask of politeness on his face, as he poured the champagne into the glass, while saying, "It's not healthy for you to drink all this champagne sir. My old man died because he drank too much of this before." The waiter said, as if giving the old man a silent warning of his fate, but the old man just brushed it off.

"Oh hush you young man. You don't know a thing about fine made champagne or the cheap champagne you peasents bought." The aged man waved him off, not even sparing him a glance.

"Now, stop yapping your gums and pour me some more." He continued to say as he gestured for the young lady across from him, "neither me or my date are here to listen to your stupid and unnecessary lecture." The old man said dismissively, causing the beautiful brunette before him to giggle.

The young man only smiled as he shook his head slightly. "If you say so, sir." the waiter said as he finished pouring his glass with yellowish-tinted brown liquid to the brim, closing back the green champagne bottle and placing it inside the ice filled bucket.

"Your desserts will arrive in a minute, so, please enjoy your main dish to the fullest, sir, Miss." The waiter bowed down, and was about to go, but the woman stopped him in his tracks, complimenting the dish, she told the waiter to give her thanks to the chef.

He nodded and smiled charmingly. "Have no worries, I will give your compliment to the chef, Miss. I am sure he would be delighted to hear that." And with that, the young man walked away to the kitchen.

The old man grumbled at seeing how his paramour was enthralled by the young man as he took a sip of his champagne. He placed the glass back on the covered white silk table, once he consumed the remaining expensive liquid.

And as he was about to take another bite of his half eaten dish, he froze, the fork suddenly fell from his grip, making contact with the ground with a deafening 'clank.'

He took hold of his chest, right above his stuttering heart, where the organ started to feel painfully tight, as if a hand of stoned ice cold had coiled around the frail organ and started to squeeze the life out of it. His paramour was panicking, he could clearly hear her high pitch screams, panicking at his sudden demeanor. But he was in too much pain to care. His vision blurred and doubled, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. He just wanted the pain to stop!

The old man could feel how his life was being sucked out of his very soul. With a desperate gasp of air, he tried once again to gain his breathing but he failed as he fell face first on the table. He was dead before the air could reach his lungs.

From a distance, the young man looked at the old man whom was wrenching and withering in pain, as his grip tightened on his left chest, panting heavily, trying to capture as much oxygen as possible, though it was futile.

He smirked when finally, the man just simply stopped breathing and went still, his face fell flat on the gushes of the leftover dinner. He heard the terrified screams began to fill the restaurant and slowly, he began to walk backwards, before slowly blending with the shadows from the back of the restaurant. He hummed before he spoke, "Told you it kills you, old man~" The back door opened and he exitted the panicking restaurant and into the darkness of the alley, before the door was once again closed and he was not to be seen again.

Unawared by him, a pair of gleaming dark emerald onyx eyes were observing him the moment the old man started to crunch over, smirking in amusement as he leant against the soft, expensive cushion seat of the restaurant, completely ignoring the commotion happening around him. Gray looked at his boss, noting the amusement in his eyes and he smirked.

"Something caught your eyes, boss?" Gray asked and Natsu's smirk widened even more as he looked over at him, he seeped the champagne calmly, as if a person didn't just have a sudden heart attack a few feet away from him.

Natsu said nothing, but Gray already knew what was going through his boss' mind as he nodded. "I'll tell the other boss."

The young man would be an interesting addition to his group with his interesting method

* * *

 ** _So, what do you guys think of this? IS it good enough or is it not worth all your wait?  
_**

 ** _Anyway, send up your reviews, thoughts and questions about this chap or this story entirely through PM pr by reviewing!_**

 ** _P/S : who can guess who are Celest and that mysterious blond guy whom killed the old man? OC or Original Character from FT?_**

 ** _throwing some glitters with fake plastic shape stars!_**

 ** _\- Silver_**


End file.
